There has been a recent resurgence in the interest in unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) for performing a variety of missions where the use of manned flight vehicles is not deemed appropriate, for whatever reason. Such missions include surveillance, reconnaissance, target acquisition and/or designation, data acquisition, communications datalinking, decoy, jamming, harassment, or one-way supply flights. This interest has focused mainly on UAVs having the archetypical airplane configuration, i.e., a fuselage, wings having horizontally mounted engines for translational flight, and an empennage, as opposed to "rotor-type" UAVs, for several reasons.
First, the design, fabrication, and operation of "winged" UAVs is but an extrapolation of the manned vehicle flight art, and therefore, may be accomplished in a relatively straightforward and cost effective manner. In particular, the aerodynamic characteristics of such UAVs are well documented such that the pilotage (flight operation) of such vehicles, whether by remote communications datalinking of commands to the UAV and/or software programming of an on-board flight computer, is relatively simple.
In addition, the range and speed of such UAVs is generally superior to rotor-type UAVs. Moreover, the weight-carrying capacity of such UAVs is generally greater that rotor-type UAVs such that winged UAVs may carry a larger mission payload and/or a larger fuel supply, thereby increasing the vehicle's mission efficiency. These characteristics make winged UAVs more suitable than rotor-type UAVs for certain mission profiles involving endurance, distance, and load capability. Winged UAVs, however, have one glaring deficiency that severely limits their utility.
More specifically, winged UAVs do not have a fixed spatial point "loiter" capability. For optimal performance of many of the typical mission profiles described hereinabove, it is desirable that the UAV have the capability to maintain a fixed spatial frame of reference with respect to static ground points for extended periods of time, e.g., target acquisition. One skilled in the art will appreciate that the flight characteristics of winged UAVs are such that winged UAVs cannot maintain a fixed spatial frame of reference with respect to static ground points, i.e., loiter. Therefore, mission equipment for winged UAVs must include complex, sensitive, and costly motion-compensating means to suitably perform such mission profiles, i.e., maintenance of a constant viewing azimuth for a static ground points.
Rotor-type UAVs, in contrast, are aerodynamically suited for such loiter-type mission profiles. The rotors of the main rotor assembly of such UAVs may be operated so that the UAV hovers at a fixed spatial frame of reference with respect to static ground points.
A need exists for rotary-type UAVs for a wide variety of reconnaissance and/or communication missions, especially tactical reconnaissance missions. Such UAVs may include a rotor assembly having ducted, coaxial counter-rotating rotors. The rotor assembly should be design optimized to provide a UAV airframe structure that is structurally and aerodynamically compact and lightweight. The rotor assembly should be further design optimized to provide an optimal performance capability.